elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Severin Manor
Severin Manor is a large redoran style manor located in the north-west corner of Raven Rock, midway between the market square and the Earth Stone. Acquisition Initially, its the home of Vendil Severin and his family, however upon completion of the quest Served Cold, Severin Manor is awarded as a home. Advantages and disadvantages Severin Manor is a fairly large home with an Alchemy Lab, an Arcane Enchanter, a full smithing suite (including a smelter) and a small garden with ash yams and scathecraw, all in the basement area. Upstairs, there is a Cooking Place at the fireplace. There is one large master bedroom, and one slightly smaller bedroom. The master bedroom has four mannequins and three display cases, bookshelves and a safe. The house offers many weapon racks in the alcove containing the enchanter's stand, more than in any other home. Storage is excellent, with many barrels, chests and urns, as well as weapons racks and mannequins. The lighting is poor in many areas in the basement. Upgrades This house comes fully equipped, so no upgrades are currently available for purchase. Gallery Severin Manor Master.png|Master Bedroom Severin Manor Guest.png|Guest Bedroom Severin Manor Forge.png|Forge Area Severin Manor Enchanter.png|Enchanting Area Severin Manor Cook.png|Cooking Area Severin Manor Alchemy.png|Alchemy Area Trivia *Despite being one of the Dragonborn's homes, Severin Manor plays "dungeon" ambient music. *Several of the bookcases only allow the use of one shelf. *For lighting in the basement, torches may be dropped or placed in open containers to correct this. (The torches will be lit the next time the Dragonborn returns.) *Two of the skulls, in one of the display cases and two skulls in the enchanting area cannot be interacted with. *Spouses and children cannot be moved here. *If the quest Dragonborn hasn't been completed, resting in the bed in Severin Manor will cause the Dragonborn to wake up at the Earth Stone, helping the other citizens construct Miraak's shrines. Bugs * Armor with improvements and enchantments may get reset when placed on a mannequin. * Sometimes armor can disappear from mannequins and weapons may disappear from weapon racks. * Items may disappear when placed in the chest at the foot of the main bed in the master bedroom. * Sometimes the game freezes while Severin Manor is being approached. **Fix: reload from the last save. **Fix: use the Whirlwind Sprint shout to reach the door. * Sleeping or waiting inside may not be allowed after the house is owned due to being asked to leave. * The beds in Severin Manor will only grant "Rested", as opposed to "Well Rested", as should be the case with an owned bed. * Bodies of people killed before the house is owned might not disappear. * Some weapons, such as Bloodscythe, can't be placed in weapon racks, and when placed on a plaque it might clip through the wall and become inaccessible. * Its possible that upon entry the house doesn't load correctly, leading to the Dragonborn falling through the floor. * Dragon Priest masks that have been put on a mannequin and later taken off may be copied upon return to the manor. *(xbox 360) When leaving Severin Manor, game gets stuck in load screen. Screen will not freeze but will never leave load screen. Appearances * Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Locations